Love Has No Boundaries by Alexis
by Akatsukisluv
Summary: Okaaay this is my first fanfic so, guys please leave a comment if you read, and if you have something mean to say don't bother saying anything at all...Anyway this is a NaruGaara romance type deal that starts out calm with a bit of funny stuff and slowly progresses to getting to the lovin' and stuff, I'm only sumbitting one chapter til' I know anyone likes, then I'll put the rest..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: CURSE YOU SAND SIBLINGS!**

Gaara was sitting down across from Naruto playing with his sand as Naruto was lying down on a soft patch of grass catching his breath. It had been a while since the two's last sparring session, practically a month; Since Gaara was busy being Kazekage and all.

Naruto enjoyed sparring with Gaara, fighting someone like him would help improve his speed and agility. Naruto stood up and stretched.

**"How about one more round?" **Naruto asked jumping back into a readied stance.

**"As much as I'd like to, I can't, I have to get back to the mansion…"** Gaara stood up and folded his arms.

**"And a pile of paperwork…"** Temari interrupted along with Kankuro by her side.

**"And a meeting in about, half an hour along with three more following that one…"**

**"Aaagh, you guys are like clockwork!"** Naruto complained.

**"We only got to-"** Gaara interrupted Naruto letting him know it was okay and maybe they could spar again next week…..or maybe the week after. Naruto agreed and said his good-bye, and thought to himself as they left **_"We need a new spot…"_**

Naruto spent almost the whole day looking for a new spot that he and Gaara could have enough extra time, for some extra rounds. Why would a different spot give them extra time? Because it would also give Temari and Kankuro extra time to have to find them.

**"Perfect…heh-heh…"** Naruto smiled as he stood at end of a path that lead into a small clear area similar to their old spot, but was a little bigger and more grassier, but was also quite sandy, which Naruto thought that there was enough for Gaara to work with, right? Just to be sure, Naruto made a few adjustments to the area. Naruto then headed back to the village, on his way home he stopped at Ichiraku's of course! As Naruto ate he thought about the next he and Gaara sparred, maybe he could bring something for them to eat. That would be okay wouldn't it? Only thing was that Naruto didn't know exactly what Gaara would prefer, come to think of it, he had never actually seen Gaara eat at all! Which of course he did, or he'd be starved down to the bone.

Naruto made on last stop at Shikamaru's and asked that the next time he saw Temari to ask her something for him. Which he hoped was soon; Naruto didn't want to wait another month before he could spar with one of his friends again; Three years away from all of them was already torture enough, but not as bad knowing he would get to come back to them, and glad they were still pretty much the same…

Gaara was sitting at his desk scribbling and sifting through papers, until there was a knock on the door. Gaara heard the voice, and told her to come in. It was just Temari.

**"Evening…"** Temari greeted as she walked with a smile, over to Gaara and bowed, Gaara nodded.

**"Do you need something?"** Gaara asked as he looked up at his sister.

**"Yes, actually someone wanted me to ask you something…"** Temari asked Gaara what she was asked to.

Gaara answered, a little curious. **_"That kinda sounds like it came from Naruto…" _**

Gaara thought to himself. **_"What is he up to?"_**

A few minutes after Temari left, a small messenger bird flew in through Gaara's window. Gaara read the encrypted letter and knew it was from Naruto? He wanted Gaara to come early next week to the sparring grounds, and to ditch the "blood hounds" as he referred to Temari and Kankuro. Gaara didn't really see the whole point in coming early, but he would try. Gaara wrote back also asking was the food question him, and why not just write the question to him instead of sending Temari, he also wanted to know what he was up too. But as usual got another question for an answer, and an answer working around what he was really doing…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: Fun Interruptions(or not)…**

**(P.S when it says HO! at the end of an activating in paraenthises it's like how shin chan says ho)**

The next day Naruto was pacing back and forth in front of Shikamaru's house mumbling to himself. After about ten minutes Shikamaru came from around a corner and could see Naruto in the distance pacing in front of his house.

**"*Sigh* Guess he's waiting to hear about Gaara…"** Shikamaru reached his house, and was right. Naruto wanted to hear about Gaara and the food.

**"What do you need to know for, you planning a picnic or some kind of party?"** Shikamaru was curious.

**"No, none of those things just-"** Shikamaru cut off Naruto.

**"Are you two goin' on a date?"** He said teasingly, mocking Naruto, for when he said that about him and Temari.

**"Wha- No! Why do people keep assuming things like that?"** Naruto put his hands to the side of his head and looked up at the sky and yelled.

**"Whatever….."** Shikamaru had shut the door behind him as he went inside and Naruto had his fit.

**"Jerk…"** Naruto slumped over with his head down. Naruto almost wanted to forget about bringing the stupid food, but he figure Gaara would be expecting it since he kinda made it obvious, he that he was doing something that involved the giving of food to Gaara.

Naruto went to the store the day after tomorrow, and while he was in the refrigerated section he looked over to see Sakura and...Shino, which was a rare sight for Naruto. Naruto walked over to the two.

**"Hey Sakura, Shino what are you guys doin'?"**

**"Oh hey Naruto I didn't see you over there."**

**"How could you have not seen him, especially after I pointed him out to you three times already in different parts of the s-"** Sakura cut off Shino.

**"Anyways, I'm out picking up a few groceries and then gotta get some supplies for the hospital."**

**"And I offered to help since we were both here, plus I wasn't really going to buy anything today…"**

**"Then why'd you come if you weren't going to get anything?"**

**"Because I was bored… Why? Because I didn't have anything to do…"**

**"Obviously…"** Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

**"What about you Naruto, what are you after?"** Sakura asked digging through a small bin of frozen goods.

**"Oh…well you know how me and Gaara spar sometimes? Well we have another session next week, so I'd thought it'd be okay to bring some food this time…"** Naruto looked at Sakura waiting see if she was going to respond.

**"Oh okay that's …nice, I guess…"**

**"Do you guys still spar at that same spot by that old gate?"**

**"Oh no actually- Wait, how do you know where Gaara and I practice?"**

**"Uh-"**

**"Do you come and watch us?"**

**"Uh…"**

**"Why didn't you just say you wanted to join us!"**

**"Uh…!"(Activating Hot Fuzz: "Uh" Like the fake Harry Potter boy in the pub on Hot Fuzz HO!)**

**"Our next session is on Wednesday, but we have a new spot so I'll have to show it to you guys!"**

**"But-"**

**"I'll go ahead and wait for guys at the front, and then we can go get the medical supplies and can take you to our new sparring field and you guys can come and spar with Wednesday! I'll tell Gaara we'll be having more company and maybe I could get a few more, or you know what, we could have like a little tournament or something like that! Or…No that might not work; Gaara won't have enough time for that…" **Naruto had now crossed his arms and was still ranting on **(Activating Star Trek: Video Game Title Screen McCoy Bones thinking stance HO!).** Sakura was standing with her head down and Shino staring at Naruto half-listening to what he was saying.(Shino and Sakura had a bad day)

**"Well anyways, on second though…" **Sakura got excited hoping he would say that she didn't have to come. She had plans for Wednesday…

**"You guys should come and surprise Gaara! Yup, I think that'll do it! Now I'm gonna be waiting at the front, you guys don't take all day." **Naruto then ran towards the check out.

Sakura had went back to her original slumped over position of despair.

**"Don't worry it shouldn't be that bad, sparring with them will be good practice. Why will it be good practice? Because-"**

**"I get it! Let's just go…."**

Naruto was waiting outside of the front of the store humming to himself, for he had already went home and put away his groceries, his house wasn't far from the store so he decided to go ahead and take them home. Sakura finally came out alongside Shino.

**"You guys ready?"**

**"Well we have to take these groceries home, and get the supplies for the hospital…."**

**"I'll take those!" **Naruto grabbed the bags from Sakura and took them to her house and quickly put them away to where they needed to be.

**"Okay, all done now let's go get that medical supplies**!" Naruto headed off towards the medical supply building. Sakura was surprised at how helpful Naruto was and desperate to get them over to that sparring ground. Sakura smirked and thought she could use eethis to her advantage.

The three reached the medical supply building and Sakura collected what she was supposed to and put it in the wagon and told the man where it was to go.

**"Okay now off to-"**

**"Hooold it! I still have a few more things on my agenda…"**

**"Okay what are they?"**

**"heh-heh…" **Sakura smirked fiendishly.

**"Okay now we need to-" **Sakura was cut off by an annoyed, suspicious Naruto that she had runnin errands for hours…

**"Okay don't push it!" **Naruto squinted his eyes and said it over Sakura. She raised her shoulders and slumped over hiding a smile.

**"Okay then, show us this new spot…**

**"Alright!"**

Naruto took the two over to the new sparring grounds that he and Gaara were goinig to use Wednesday. As they traveled to the spot Naruto thought that maybe he should keep it discreet, and leave it privately for just the two of them…but it was already too late they were already here.

**"Here it is…" **Naruto stood in the middle of the large area.

**"It's bigger than your old spot that's for sure." **Sakura said as she walked out and joined Naruto in the middle taking in the view. Shino also joined them.

**"It's kinda pretty and peaceful, are you sure you should use this spot for some place to fight?"**

**"Well I don't have time, and I already adjusted the place to fit Gaara's requirements, and it took me a whole day to find this place, so it's final."**

**"No respect for mother nature what so ever!" **Ino walked out and crashed the party.

**"Ino…" **Sakura said her name grimaceingly.

**"I overheard you guys talking about sparring, mind if I cut in?"**

**"Yes!" **Sakura said looking away from Ino.

**"I wasn't asking you! Obviously this is Naruto's spot, so he'll say whether or not I can stay, isn't that right Naruto?"**

**"Well technically I guess?"**

**"See, so Naruto do you mind, if I spar with you guys, just one little round wouldn't hurt, I've been awfully bored all day and this is the only thing that sounds like some fun…" **As Ino said this she had crept up on Naruto and began making circles on his chest with her finger and had her other hand resting on his shoulder as she leaned against him and gave him the butterfly eyes.

**(Oh this #$% !, unbelievable! What's her deal? Don't fall for that ! #$ Naruto!) **Sakura was growling at Ino as Shino was holding her back.

**"W-w-w-w- ell I-I-I guess, it'd be okay…"**

**"Great so how should we start!"**

**"Actually…"**

**"We'll start with me and you, and whoever loses has to leave…" Sakura declared.**

**"Alright fine-" Ino was cut off.**

**"NOOOOOOOO! Nobody fights here before me and Gaara on Wednesday!"**

**"Did you say Wednesday!? I can't make that! I got a wedding order for Wednesday, which I sent Kiba and Shikamaru to go fetch a certain batch of flowers that are really hard to find around the leaf. I wonder if their back? Sorry Naruto I gotta go. Bye!" **And Ino dashed out of the field and disappeared from the rest of the group.

**"Hmph, good now things how are they should be, so Naruto how do you really want to do this, me and you first now or you and Shino or-"**

Naruto jumped between Sakura and Shino as if he were trying to break up a fight waving his arms.

**"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean it! Nobody spars here before me and Gaara! I found this spot, me, me, me! SO no one else touches it again or uses it for a sparring ground until me and Gaara use it first! Beliebe its! Wait what?" **Naruto stopped and realized he 'attempted' to say something he hadn't said in such a long while and it didn't come out how it was supposed to…He looked to see Sakura and Shino laughing.

**"Oh Naruto!" **Sakura said amidst her laughter.

**"I understand, we won't spar here yet if you don't want us too." **Sakura was still giggling as she replayed Naruto's last words in her mind.

**"Yeah don't worry, we'll make sure no one will taint your untouched field." **Shino was still laughing which obviously this place was already used as a training ground judging from the weapon marks on the rocks and trees.

**"Okay, you can stop laughing now…" **Naruto was now sitting between the two Indian style with his arms crossed. Sakura did a little spin and purposely fell out next to Naruto, and was laying star fish style, Shino also took a seat next to them. Naruto still had a grimacing look on his face, until Sakura snatched him down to lay down with them. The three lay there bathing in the warm sun and took a little nap in the warm soft grass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT, GET THE !$ # OUT THE KITCHEN!" -_-**

The week flew by and it was already Tuesday morning and Naruto was going by to see if Sakura and Shino were still up for tomorrow. He reached Sakura's house first. Naruto knocked a few times and waited for Sakura to answer the door. Right before Naruto was about to knock again, Sakura answered the door yawning wrapped in a sheet. She answered the door often like that in the mornings off her days off…

**"Good morning Naruto…" **Sakura yawned out and twitched as a warm chill zipped through her body when she yawned.

**"Wait…Naruto, what are you doing here so early, get in here it's freezing out there…"**

**"Uh, k." **Naruto hadn't really been inside Sakura's house before, it was really warm and cozy and everything inside complimented one thing after another and as soon as you walked in drowsiness set in. Sakura stretched out on the couch.

**"What is it?" **She asked sleepily. Though Naruto could smell coffee being made.

**"I just wanted to know if you were still up for tomorrow?" **Naruto sat down on the small couch across from the one Sakura was on.

**"Mmmmmnn, I don't think so Naruto, I mean it's like you and Gaara's thing I really wouldn't want to intrude in you guys' thing, you know me and you can spar anytime…" **Sakura then turned over facing away from Naruto and he could hear her soft snores.

Naruto guessed Sakura was out, which for some reason he didn't feel upset he kind of felt relieved…or something. Naruto turned off the lights in the room and quietly left and before he made his way to Shino's he got the spare key that Sakura had hidden in a false rock and locked her door then returned the key to the rock. Naruto went over to Shino's next who answered the door already dressed into his ninja gear. Which surprised Naruto a little, since he was wandering around in his evening wear (black pants and black sweater). Shino let Naruto inside.

**"Let me guess, you want to know if I'll be participating tomorrow, correct?"**

**"Yeah, how'd you know?"**

**"What other reason would you be hear so early, It's not like you come to ****_visit _****me or anything." **Shino added extra emphasis to visit. Naruto got the message.

**"Well, uh I-" **Shino cut him off.

**"Don't worry about it Naruto I was only being ****_a little_**** sarcastic…," **There was emphasis on a little. Naruto only sighed and looked down at his feet. Shino then sighed and answered Naruto's question.

**"To answer your question no, I won't be able to participate tomorrow. Why won't I be able to? Because my team was assigned a three-day travel mission a few minutes ago and I won't be back in the leaf until at least Friday or Saturday." **Shino walked over to the door.

**"Plus, you and I can spar anytime…" **Shino opened the door and waited for Naruto to go out then locked the door behind them. Naruto told Shino good-bye and wandered around a little more.

He was now lying down on a patch of the misty cool grass of their old sparring spot, luckily it had warmed up a bit by the time he got there. Naruto stretched out star fish style and yawned. His mind wandered, until he decided to go back and reflect on what had happened in the day so far: He cleaned his room, he had some ramen, he had a stupid argument with a homeless man about global warming, and he had verified that Sakura and Shino wouldn't be coming tomorrow. Which for some strange reason, Naruto was kind of hoping they decided not come. He gripped the grass. But why? Usually he wanted to get his friends together for stuff like that. I mean it wasn't wrong for Naruto and Gaara to be only together they were only sparring. But something about it this time made Naruto feel uneasy…

**_(The bigger the better, the more the merrier, right? It's like I'm counting on being alone with Gaara, which isn't wrong is it…..? No it's not, so what's this weird feeling I'm getting?)_**

**"I don't like it!" **Naruto yelled and rolled over on his stomach with his face turned to the left. Naruto's eye's lowered, and he then gripped the grass again and then as he thought about Gaara again he felt a warm, tingling sensation, not the uncomfortable cold tension from before. Which that also made him think about the food he got for them.**(His Gaara sense was tingling :3)**

**"I should get home!" **Naruto said quickly as he got up and rushed back to the village. His kitchen was a mess so he decided he should clean it now, or he'd waste too much time trying to clean it tomorrow and be late since they were going early. Not only that but he had to put a meat to simmer that usually took about a day to finish.

Naruto had finished cleaning the kitchen and finally got out the meat he wanted to simmer, but…Naruto didn't know how to cook something like this. Naruto groaned then sat down and thought of someone that knew how to cook…..a girl!

**"Yeah that's it, all girls know how to cook, women are always cooking, but who should I get….." Naruto thought some more…Ino!**

**"Yeah Ino, I've heard from Choji that her cooking is amazing! ****_Although I just need her to do the meat part the rest I can take care of." _**

Naruto rushed out to go find Ino. He went to her house first but she wasn't there so he figured she'd be at the flower shop. Naruto was running over to the flower shop. He could see Ino at the entrance outside the shop unlocking the doors.

**"Hey In-"** Naruto was cut off as he tripped over something and fell face first and slid the rest of the way to Ino.

**"That was for global warming!"** The man yelled as he ran in the opposite direction of Naruto. Naruto sat up.

**"You old fool I already told you! Global warming is-"** Naruto was cut off by Ino.

**"Just leave it alone Naruto, ignore him and I'm pretty sure he'll quit…"**

**"He won't quit, he's the instigator!"** Naruto yelled pointing in the direction the old man had ran. Ino only shook her head.

**"Do you need something Naruto?"** Ino asked as she unlocked the door to the shop and they walked inside.

**"Well, you're not still busy with that wedding order are you?"**

**"No not really the weddings tonight and the last batch of flowers delivered should already be there by now…Why?"**

**"Because I was wondering if you could come help me with something…"** Naruto said in a speedy tone.

**"With whaaaat…"** Ino said in a tone stating that he should have told her what it was to begin with.

**"Cooking, I need help with cooking."**

**"You want me to come and cook for you!?"**

**"No, no, no, I need HELP so you see I'll be doing stuff to…"**

**"*sigh* Alright fine, I'm coming…"** They both left the flower shop and went to Naruto's place (of course she locked the shop back.)

Once they arrived at Naruto's, Ino couldn't help it, she had to…

**"Naruto this place is a mess!"** Ino said in a tone, almost as if a mother were speaking to her child.

**"You should really clean up more…" **She suggested as she involuntarily started picking up and throwing away pieces of trash and dirty laundry in the hamper(perfect housewife material HO!)

**"Well, I cleaned my room and the kitchen this morning…"**

**"Yeah, and now you should start on the whole house…Let's just take the food to my place and fix it there."**

Naruto sighed and they gathered the food supplies and went over to Ino's place. While the meat was put on to simmer the two prepared the other foods that didn't require the same treatment as the meat did.

**"Who's all this for anyway?"** Ino asked as she wrapped another tempura sushi to go with their tempura roll.

**"It's for me…"**

**"And…"**

**"…"**

**"Well you and who else because I know you're not gonna eat all this by yourself, and the only time you'd ever eat for two people would be when your shoving your face with ramen."**

**"….."**

**"Come on Naruto tell me, I'm opening the shop lat because of you…"**

**"…"**

**"Fine I'll just- Wait a second this is for Gaara isn't it?"**

**"…!"** Ino could tell by the look on his face that it was.

**"Well, why didn't you just say that, quit acting all weird about it, sheesh!" **

**"…"**

**"SAY SOMETHING OR GET THE** #!$ **OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"**

**"AAAAAAGH! Yeah alright, alright it's for Gaara, when he comes out to spar with me tomorrow!" **

**"See that wasn't so hard was it…"**

**"What's going on in here?"** Ino's mom walked into the kitchen.

**"Nuthin'…"** The two answered in unison.

The two finished preparing the other foods and Naruto left to take the finished items to the Dumpling shop and asked if they could keep fresh for him until tomorrow. Ino also said she'd tell Naruto when the meat was finished so they could prepare the other foods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First '****_sparring session'_**

**_Warning: From here on out yaoi commences_**

It was Wednesday and Gaara sitting down at their old spot playing with his sand waiting for Naruto arrive. Naruto walked up behind Naruto and tapped on the shoulder and leaned over and looked at him; Gaara looked up at Naruto.

**"Did you want me to come early so you could be late?"** Gaara disappeared in waft of sand and was now behind Naruto.

**"It's still early…plus I saw on your way over here…a cloud of dust flying through sky, pretty obvious."**

**"Wh-"**

**"Anyways, no time for talking, follow me!"** Naruto then shot into the trees, Gaara followed in behind him.

After a few minutes, traveling quite fast, the two arrived at their new sparring area. Gaara looked around and noticed a delicious aroma but couldn't find where it was coming from.

**"What's this?"** Gaara asked walking into the middle of the large field. Naruto quickly ran towards Gaara and took a swipe at him, Gaara blocked it with his arm and kept blocking all of Naruto's attacks, until he knocked him back with his sand.

**"W-what are you playing at?"** Gaara asked as Naruto did a back flip and landed on his feet after getting hit with his sand.

**"Our new training ground!"** Naruto ran at Gaara and they locked into a hand-to-hand. Gaara rode up a pillar of sand that half his body was inside, into the air, Naruto and some clones ran up the wave.

**"Reminds of that move you pulled when you were trying to keep me from Kakashi and Hiruko!" **Naruto yelled as he ran up, his clones being demolished and attacks blocked one after another.

**"Well…at the time I thought it was for your own good…"** Gaara had let the sand make like an ocean wave taking them back down. They fought on the wave until it reached the ground again.

**"How do you feel about it now?"** Naruto was coming down on Gaara with a rasegan he blocked it with a sand clone then dodged out of the way.

**"What do you mean?"** Gaara launched a wave of sand towards Naruto, which he broke through with clones using rasegan.

**"Well…I don't know, that you might have underestimated me…"** Naruto was now blocking a series of Gaara's attacks.

**"No…not completely anyways…merely that you're stubborn."** Gaara smirked as he disappeared into a gust of sand. Naruto looked around searching for any signs of him.

**"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure you'd be just as stubborn…"**

**"Maybe…"** Gaara emerged behind Naruto, surprising him and catching him off guard.

The boys kept like this for a few more rounds, then Naruto convinced him to stop for a break. Naruto told Gaara to follow him, and he did. Naruto was leading them down a little trail that led to a small little cabin.

**"I found this place and it was still in great condition!"** Naruto lured Gaara inside, and Gaara now knew where the smell was coming from.

**"This place looks new, obviously someone built this and…Um what…what is this?"** Gaara asked in a slightly worried tone.

**"Well, I figured…that you might be hungry or something, since um…well you know I call you over here all the time and come when you don't have too so I thought-" **Naruto was cut off by Gaara who was blushing…probably from embarrassment.

**"Don't strain yourself, I understand, but if you keep talking you'll only make it worse…" Gaara** said in a speedy tone. Naruto just nodded his head and the sat down and began to eat (Gaara preferred to eat the food outside the cabin, which was probably a better idea).

Naruto looked over at Gaara as they ate to see if he was enjoying the meal. Gaara had already finished a whole tempura log, which the ones Naruto consisted of eight sushi per roll. Naruto thought it was kinda…cute the way Gaara chewed…

**"Mmmnn!"** Naruto made a muffled sound and twitched and almost choked on his ramen as that warm tingly feeling that hit him before hit him again…but this time in a very sensitive place…Gaara looked over to see what was wrong, coincidently Gaara happen to avert his eyes to Naruto's bulge, now seeing what he was trying to hide. Gaara's eyes widened then he quickly looked away not sure of what he should...or what would happen…

**"Maybe I should back to the-"** Gaara froze, Naruto had moved so quickly! He was cut off by Naruto, whose lips had met his.

Gaara's eyes started to lower until he closed them. Naruto slipped his tongue out just a little to taste his lips. Gaara twitched a little at the feeling of Naruto's wet tongue. Naruto just kept kissing him. Gaara automatically started to kiss back which surprised Naruto a little. Something in Gaara's head was telling him no…but everything else said yes. Naruto slipped his tongue into Gaara's mouth, he could taste the tempura on his tongue and Gaara could taste Naruto's ramen. The two tastes mixing in their mouths only heightened the pleasure. Gaara moaned deeply as he felt Naruto's hand wander down between his legs rubbing his now hardening member. Every now and then Naruto would gently squeeze it, making Gaara groan, he had obviously never been touched like that before.

Naruto finally pulled back and opened his eyes and stared at Gaara who still had his eyes closed. Gaara was afraid to open his eyes, he was afraid to look into Naruto's, he was afraid to speak…Naruto managed to say his name and Gaara first shut his eyes tight then slowly opened them and looked into Naruto's which were…crying? Naruto's eye's were starting to water, Gaara was confused he didn't know what to do? Gaara uncontrollably leaned over and kissed Naruto lightly on his lips. Naruto kissed back and as he did Gaara disappeared into a gust of sand and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Abashed**

It had been three days since the two's last _sparring_ session, and Gaara couldn't focus worth a damn XD! Ebizo had came in several times to find Gaara zoning out through a window and asking if he was okay, sometimes Gaara answered, sometimes he didn't. Gaara was still thinking about their "sparring session". Gaara was so confused; he didn't quite understand how he felt about that day. The voices in his head were telling him no, but his body was telling him the exact opposite. Either way, what was really bothering Gaara is the fact of if Naruto had planned on that happening but…what was the deal with the tears?

Naruto was walking around the village just meandering around; he had already finished his missions for the day and was on his way home until…

**"Hey, Naruto? Naruto wait up!"** Naruto stopped and turned around to see Sakura coming towards him…not very happily.

**"Naruto! You were a total mess today! What the heck was with you? You were completely…I don't know…off track! Head in the clouds!"** Sakura continued to scold Naruto as he quietly listened.

Naruto apologized and turned around and slunk away. Sakura realized that Naruto didn't really respond as he usually would. He wasn't a loud yelling idiot or anything. Sakura ran over and caught up with Naruto. (He also couldn't focus worth damn XD!)

**"N-Naruto I'm sorry, maybe I went a little overboard…again, anyways what's the matter? You've been like this for three days…"** Sakura stared at Naruto as they walked, waiting for him to respond.

**"I-It, it doesn't matter…"** Naruto sped up his pace leaving her behind. Sakura quickly thought back to the last three days…

**"Did something happen with Gaara?"** Sakura caught up with him again and saw the look on his face. She knew something was up.

**"He showed up didn't he?"**

**"Yeah, he did…"**

**"How did things go, something happen?"**

**"No nothing happened, everything went fine, would you should shut up about it already!?"** Naruto stopped and turned back to yell this at Sakura, then realized…he probably…just made…a big…mistake.

Sakura was silent with her head down…

**"S-S-S-Sakura? *POP!*"** Sakura slapped Naruto making him fall.

**"How dare you? I'm trying to help you feel better, trying to figure out why you're so miserable! But you're being so stubborn and stupid to even care or listen or…ANYTHING! If you ever talk to me like that again, so help me Naruto I will make you choke on your own tongue!"** Sakura growled that last part between her teeth with her eye's squinted.

**"Sakura, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, it was an accident I…I…I just think I might have made a mistake…"**

**"You mean besides mouthing off to me?"** She growled with her arms crossed and turned away from Naruto.

**"Yeah, well…I gotta go…"** Naruto got up and started out of the village, maybe he didn't want to go home just yet…

It was night out and Gaara was on top of the small cabin that he and Naruto were at that day. He didn't know why he came back, but for some reason, he felt that for some reason he needed to, like something was calling him back. Gaara turned around to see Naruto facing the opposite direction just standing out in the middle of field of their new sparring area. Gaara froze up waiting to see if Naruto would turn around but he never did…

Gaara went down as was standing a few yards behind him. Gaara coughed to get his attention. Naruto turned around and both stood their staring at each other…

**"G-Gaara, what are you-" **

**"I came here to spar, that's what this ground is for isn't it?"** Gaara said speedily.

**"Y-Yeah but-"**

**"Spar, no time for talking!"** Gaara sent a wave of sand towards Naruto.

Naruto barely got out of the way and as soon as he was clear of that one a giant fist came down towards him. Naruto dodged the attacks then made his way towards Gaara. Right when Naruto was about to strike, he was stopped. Gaara had used his sand to grab Naruto, then picked him up and flipped him backwards letting him hit the ground. Naruto was about to get up until a gust of sand came his way and hovered over him, then Gaara emerged from the sand and was now on top of him.

**"Why were you crying?"** That's all that was on Gaara's mind.

Naruto was shocked, completely surprised he didn't even expect to see Gaara at all after that day, he was almost scared to answer…

**"Because…because I thought you'd never want to see me again, that you'd be… angry or-"** Naruto was cut off as Gaara had vigorously started kissing him, his tongue swimming in his mouth..

Gaara moaned as once again Naruto's hand was down in between his legs rubbing his hard member through his clothes. Naruto sat up, which put Gaara in the position of sitting in his lap, Naruto pulled Gaara closer so that he could feel how hard he was. Gaara moaned at the feeling and slowly started to grind against it causing Naruto to groan with pleasure. The boys sat there for a while grinding and making out until Naruto picked up Gaara and carried him all the way to the small cabin, and took them inside. Naruto pressed Gaara against the wall next to a door, which only caused them both more pleasure. Gaara groaned and tugged at Naruto's pants.

**"I know…hold on a second…"** Naruto said as he pulled back from Gaara's mouth for a second so he could see exactly where the door knob was. Which didn't help much. After Naruto finally found the knob he opened the door and Gaara latched Naruto's mouth back onto his.

**(Thank god! A bed!)** Naruto thought as, using their only light, the moonlight, he saw a mattress, which it looked kinda brand new, but who the hell cared…

Naruto laid Gaara down onto the bed, their tongues still fighting for dominance. Gaara started to unzip Naruto's jacket. Naruto sat up to take it off and his shirt, but before he went back down to Gaara, he pulled him up with him and started to undo his sash to undress him. Gaara helped, and that's when his conscience kicked in. Telling him to stop, telling him it was wrong, but Gaara didn't care, he was enjoying himself, he was enjoying Naruto. Now Gaara lay their bare and Naruto still in a pair of boxers. Naruto could see Gaara's hard, swollen, dark pink, member slightly throbbing. He bucked his hips a little rubbing his member against Naruto's. Both twitched at how much better it felt almost skin to skin. Naruto slid of his boxers and reviled his hard nine-inches. Gaara gulped a little, and Naruto noticed the look on his face.

**"It's okay we won't go there if you don't want too…"** Naruto whispered into Gaara's ear as he slowly started rubbing his member against Gaara's. Gaara legs automatically spread as he moaned. Naruto started to nibble on the sensitive part of Gaara's neck as he started to grind his member against Gaara's harder.

**"Mmmm!"** Gaara was so excited, the feeling of him and Naruto touching like this was making him even harder.

As Naruto grinded faster and harder against Gaara, he felt something wet and stopped and looked down to see a little bit of the pre-cum coming from Gaara's member. Naruto stopped grinding and began to slowly kiss down Gaara's body until he reached the area just above his penis. Naruto then licked up Gaara's swollen member. Gaara gasped at the feeling as Naruto was just down their just licking up and down and all around his cock for a while. Gaara's legs twitched and he bucked his hips a little, looking down on Naruto. Naruto finally took Gaara's cock into his mouth and began sucking him. Gaara gasped once more trying to catch his breath. It felt so good! Naruto was moaning around Gaara as he bobbed his head on the boy. Gaara gripped the sheets tightly.

**"Oh Naruto…"** The boy moaned out in pleasure.

The more Gaara moaned, the more turned on Naruto was. Naruto, with Gaara still in his mouth, lifted up the boys waist, Gaara caught on and rested his legs across his shoulder as Naruto began to suck harder and faster. Gaara gripped Naruto's hair tightly as he groaned with pleasure.

**"N-Naruto, oh , it feels so good!"** Gaara lightly started to buck his hips into Naruto's mouth which only heightened Gaara's pleasure.

The position was held like this for a few minutes until…

**"Oh Naruto, I-I think I'm about to-"** The boy groaned as his eye's shot open his back arched and he released himself inside Naruto. Naruto pulled back and swallowed, and before taking his mouth away he sucked and nibbled on the end of Gaara's penis for a few seconds, then crawled back up to face him. Gaara was panting and his eyelids were low.

**"I-I- I want it…"** Gaara's clouded lust filled eye's glared into Naruto's.

**"But, I don't have-"** Naruto stopped as he saw a bottle of vaseline on a small table in the corner.

**"How convenient…"** Naruto reached over and opened the bottle and right he went to squirt some out, Gaara took it.

Gaara squirted the Vaseline onto his hands and started to lube Naruto. Naruto moaned and shiver at the feeling of Gaara's small hands. Naruto lightly kissed Gaara as he was applying the lube to him. Gaara could taste the sweet cum on his lips.

**"O-Okay, it might still be a little uncomfortable…"**

**"It's okay, I'm ready…"** Gaara rubbed his hands up Naruto's chest, then held onto hi shoulders.

Naruto lifted Gaara's legs a little and slowly started to push inside of groaned in pleasure at the feeling of how tight Gaara was. Naruto kept going until he all the way inside. Gaara was digging his nails into Naruto's shoulders and his eyes were starting to water as he lat beneath Naruto, the pain was unlike anything he ever felt before. Naruto tried rubbing Gaara's penis and softly kissing him on the neck as whispered sweetly into his ear to try and maybe ease the pain a little…Naruto sat their for quite few minutes, though patiently waiting for Gaara to give the okay to move.

**"I think it's…okay now…y-y-you can move…"**

**"Are you sure?" **

**"Yeah…."**

Naruto then slowly began to move taking little measurements of him out then pushing it back in. As soon as Gaara started to groan with Naruto, he picked up the pace and both the boys were moaning with pleasure.

**"N-Naruto harder!"**

Naruto openend his legs some more and thrust harder into Gaara's hot, tight hole.

**"Oh oh uh oh Naruto…g-go ffaster…"** The one below begged and Naruto thrusted harder and faster into Gaara.

The harder and faster Naruto went the more Gaara moaned. Naruto loved the sounds that were coming from Gaara; the boy had no idea how much it turned him on. Naruto was now thrusting harder to find Gaara's G-spot.

**"AAAAH! THERE, THERE, NARUTO THRUST THERE!"**

Found it. Naruto then began to keep thrusting onto Gaara's prostate making the boy scream his name in pleasure. Naruto started to thrusting into Gaara as fast and as hard as he could hitting his prostate. Gaara had opened his legs as far as he could and had his hands laying down beside his head. Gaara had a little river of drool peak out of his mouth, Naruto slowing oicked up Gaara sitting in his lap and licked the drool off.

**"mmmm…"** Gaara was now sitting in naruto's lap with Naruto still inside him of course.

Gaara slowly started to lift himself up and down going on and off of Naruto. Naruto started to thrust upperwards meeting with Gaara as he came back down. As the pace started to pick up in that position, Naruto grabbed Gaara's penis and started to pull, rub, and squeeze it. Gaara moaned and shivered and started to slam down harder onto Naruto and Naruto started to thrust into Gaara harder…Gaara's hole started to getter hotter and hotter, and started to tighten even more around Naruto's dick. Gaara held his head back and moaned sweetly as he cummed, getting it all over him and Naruto's sweaty bodies and a little on their faces. Just the sight of this made Naruto cum as well…Naruto pulled Gaara all the way onto him and groaned as he released himself inside the boy. Both were panting, sweaty and covered in cum.

**"N-naruto…"** Naruto had his eyes closed, but when Gaara called his name he opened them and looked at Gaara, who was lifting himself off of Naruto, Naruto groaned as Gaara left his dick.

But then Gaara rolled over on his stomach and lifted his ass into the air.

**"More…"** Gaara whined as he rubbed his ass against Naruto's penis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A few more positions…**

Naruto laid down over the back of Gaara and started nibbling on his ear, and rubbing his wet, painfully, hardened cock against Gaara's ass, Naruto groaned because of the pain that tingled through his penis the longer he was outside of Gaara. Gaara whined and pressed his ass up higher on Naruto' cock. Naruto groaned at the feeling then slowly eased his way into Gaara's ass again, still laying on top of his back. Gaara moaned and Groaned as Naruto started to mash him in and out of the mattress.

**"Oh, Uh Uh, OH Naruto, mmmmm**…" Naruto had sat up a little bit. Just to the point where he could see himself going in and out of Gaara, the sight of this only heightened his pleasure.

**"R-R-ride me harder Naruto rid-UGH!"**

Gaara was cut off as Naruto had straddled his backside and was humping him hitting his prostate.

**"OH GOD YES! YES! YES! YES!"** Gaara screamed as he clenched the sheets his eyes shut tight.

**"Oh Gaara you're so tight…"** Naruto kept moaning Gaara's name as he watched himself vigorously fuck the boy.

It started to get hotter and hotter again on Naruto's dick and Gaara's ass. Naruto groaned and laid his head back and yelled a little as he cummed into the boys hole again. It was like the pleasure just kept getting better and better. Gaara twitched and also cummed leaving a wet spot on the bed. Naruto stopped for a minute catching his breath…

Naruto grunted as Gaara pushed back on him making him sit back so he could sit on his lap. This time Naruto was on his back holding onto Gaara's waist and Gaara was facing away from Naruto getting ready to work Naruto's dick come more. Gaara started slamming hiself onto Naruto coming off of him then back onto him again hard. Naruto was still for a while moaning as he watched Gaara on his dick.

**"Oh Gaara! Gaara! Gaara!"** Naruto laid his head back into the mattress and started to thrust upwards meeting with Gaara.

Gaara started to go faster and harder onto Naruto, he was digging his nails into Naruto's knees scratching them leaving red marks on them. Naruto sat up while Gaara was still going then slid both of his hands around to Gaara's dick and started masturbating him, rubbing and pulling and squeezing it with both hands, a little harder than he had done so before. Gaara raised his head up to the ceiling screaming in pleasure.

**"Ah, Ah Uh Uh God, Oh God Oh Naruto I-I-I…"** Garra cummed getting it all over the wall in front of them and all over Naruto's hands.

Naruto licked the cum off of one hand and held the other one up to Gaara. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and was licking the cum off. After the cummed was cleaned off both of Naruto's hands. Gaara crawled off of Naruto and got down on his knee's and leaned over the bed. Naruto stared at Gaara's sweaty body laying their basking in the moonlight…

**"Well…"** Gaara looked over at Naruto.

**"M-More?"** Naruto was kind of, I don't know a little tired and maybe his dick was a little sore, though he wasn't exactly complaining if Gaara wanted more.

**"What you're not tired are you?"** Gaara scooted over to Naruto resting his head on his leg and was tickling his dick with his fingers every now and then scratching it a little.

**"H-Hey don't scratch! I can keep g-going-Ugh!"** Gaara had wrapped his mouth around Naruto's cock and bit down just a little and pulled back...

**"O-o-okay…"** Gaara was practically pulling Naruto off the bed by his dick making him get up and get where he wanted him.

Gaara still had his teeth clamped lightly on Naruto's dick, then slid them off and lightly nipped his tip.

**"Ow!" **

**"Calm down…I hardly nipped you, you'll-"** Gaara was cut off as he turned around and Naruto had thrusted himself into him so hard it knocked his face down onto the mattress thankfully not on his cum spot…

**"Okay, Don't be an ass…"** Gaara said firmly.

**"Woops…"** Naruto said sarcastically. Naruto then pulled out of Gaara.

**"Assho-!"** Gaara stopped as he felt something wet…

Naruto was licking and sucking on Gaara's ass licking out some of his own cum out of him.

**"Now let's not be so mean…if you're mad, you might not enjoy it as much…"** Naruto suggested as he had quit sucking Gaara's ass and had grabbed part of the sheets off the bed and was drying his dick on it the dried as much of Gaara's ass as he could.

**"Wh-what are you doing?"**

**"I want to get you dry…" **Naruto had finished drying Gaara and was now pushing himself back inside of Gaara.

It was even more uncomfortable than the first time he went inside. Gaara gripped the bed tightly as Naruto roughly started thrusting into him and had a rough hold on his hips. The feeling was a mix of pain and pleasure, but the pain made it more enjoyable to Gaara.

**"Mmmh, Naruto…"** Gaara held his head back and sighed his name. Naruto started thrusting himself faster and harder into Gaara.

Naruto lifted up one of Gaara's legs and started trying to find his G-spot again.

**"AAAGH, God!"** Not only was the position more pleasurable, but Naruto was hitting his prostate and as he was ramming into him, he was also ramming Gaara's dick into the bed.

Naruto thrusted into Gaara as hard as he could hitting his prostate, making Gaara scream out in pleasure. Gaara and Naruto cummed at about the same time and sat their panting for a few minutes. Naruto pulled out of Gaara and turned the boy around and started rubbing and pulling on his dick. Gaara moaned some, then whined. He wanted something different… So Naruto went and sat on top Gaara's dick himself. Gaara gasped for air then looked up at Naruto. Naruto started to ride on Gaara's dick making him moan. Gaara went to grab Naruto's hips but Naruto quickly grabbed Gaara by his wrists and held them against the bed as rode him moaning and sighing. Gaara moved upward to meet with Naruto as he came down. Gaara's fist tightened, and he wildly started to buck into Naruto, which made Naruto ride him harder and faster.

**"Aaah, N-Naruto you're so, tight…" **Gaara moaned as Naruto started to get tighter and hotter around him.

Naruto trembled and his slid away from Gaara's wrists and onto his shoulders, Gaara finally got a hold of Naruto's hips and pulled him all the way onto him as he finished cumming in side of him. Naruto cummed and got some on Gaara's face. Gaara went to lick the little bits off from around his mouth but as he did, at the same time Naruto went to do the same thing and there tounge's met and they locked into one last heated French kiss for the night.

**O.o YOU PEOPLE HAVEN"T BEEN LEAVING REVIEWS! PLEASE I NEED YOU TOO! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…OR WHATEVER! I HAVE ONE LAST CHAPTER AND WILL ONLY PUT IT IF I SEE MORE REVIEWS! O.o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cabin of youth!**

In the early morning after the two's 'sparring session' while mist and cold still hung in the air and the sun was just around the corner both had stopped at a local bathhouse and cleaned themselves discretely. Naruto decided to walk halfway to the Sand Village with Gaara. Once the two had gotten to the fork in the road they stopped, the left path lead to the Sand Village, they both already knew that. Gaara turned to face Naruto and blushed a little.

**"So, uh Gaar-"** Naruto was cut off as Gaara had jumped onto him and planted his mouth onto his, and was giving him a quick goodbye kiss.

**"I'll see you next ****_sparring session_****?"** Gaara finished and smirked. Naruto smiled back.

**"Yeah…"** Naruto replied and gave Gaara another quick kiss back, as Gaara hopped down and disappeared into a gust of sand.

Naruto was smiling all the way back home as he thought about their 'sparring session', and the next one to come. After Naruto got home he took another hot shower, just to get the cold chills from his walk to go away, then went and took a nap until the day actually started, with missions and whatnot.

Gaara had to sneak back into the mansion and as he did, he checked Temari's room where she lay sleeping, and then Kankuro's who he could hear in the shower singing a Keitiperi tune. (Katy Perry in Japanese :3) Which he let out a laugh after he got back into the hallways, he giggled all the way to his room, but stopped when he bumped into something Gaara looked down to see Chiyo. Lady Chiyo put an index finger into each corner of Gaara's mouth and was stretching his face playfully.

**"And where have you been?"** Lady Chiyo asked as he continued to play with Gaara's face.

**"I'll wlas-,"** Gaara stopped and, not all rough like, pulled Chiyo's hands away from his mouth and finished.

**"…I had gone for a walk…"** Gaara finished then stepped behind Chiyo and started into his room, but Chiyo stopped him.

**"The entire day yesterday?" **Chiyo asked which made Gaara stop in his tracks. Chiyo smiled.

**"I-"** Gaara didn't get to finish.

**"Did you sneak out?...You did didn't you?"** Chiyo had a foot in the door as Gaara went to close on Chiyo's second question.

**"I didn't ****_sneak _****out, I just went out…"** Gaara implied.

**"All day? Where did you go? Did you sneak out to see someone? Was it that Naruto?"** Chiyo asked suspiciously. Gaara gulped a little. Talk about lucky guesses…

**"I don't need to sneak out to see Naruto, and I just had a longer sparring session with him than I expected, we just got caught up in the moment I guess."** Gaara nudged Chiyo's foot out of his door, and right before the door had shut he heard Chiyo slyly say…

**"I'm sure you did, the both of you in that little cabin…"**

**_"Son of a bitch! Did Chiyo follow me?"_** Gaara thought to himself, Of course she did dummy! How do you think he knew about your little love nest in the cabin!? Now what the fuck you gone' do?

Chiyo slid open the door just enough where you could see one eye peeking through, Gaara turned to look back in slight shock.

**"Don't worry, I won't say anything, it was just natural young love!"** Chiyo left Gaara's door and laughed his way out of the hallways.

Gaara walked, well stumbled over to his bed slid off his gourd and fell out onto the bed and let out a sigh of slight relief.

**"Out of all the days to follow me when I leave, it had to be that one…damn…"** Gaara closed his eyes and got the minutes of rest, since Kankuro was already showering, and Chiyo was up and about, Kankuro was probably going to wake Temari, and then they would come wake him a little while after…Anyway a few days pasted a Naruto was getting ready to go to lunch with Kakashi and Sakura.

**"You ready yet Naruto?"** Sakura knocked on Naruto's door once more, then he opened it and was ready for there mission.

**"Yeah, I'm good to go!"** Naruto grinned and him and Sakura and Kakashi left his house and started towards the Hokage mansion, but stopped about halfway there as they say their friend gathered around Lee who was in a fritz.

**"I cannot believe it! I just cannot!"** Lee screamed as he held his hands to the sides of his head and was on his knees. The two walked over and just the rest.

**"Why would someone do such a thing? I am sure they had a room of their own somewhere!"** Lee continued to rant.

**"Hey Lee what's going on?"** Naruto asked as him and Sakura laughed at the sight of him in his fit.

**"Apparently, a couple of lovebirds went and 'desecrated', his cabin of youth."** Tenten laughed out.

**"It's disgusting!"** Neji said firmly as turned his head away in…well in disgust.

**"What do you mean?"** Sakura asked.

**"THEY BROKE INTO MY CABIN AND MY ROOM…oh god my room…"** Lee fell to his knees.

**"Tell em' Lee!"** Kiba was laughing and crying up a storm.

**"My room was covered with…with the white youthful juices produced when one is experiencing great sexual pleasure!"** Lee yelled with teary eye's and Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi fell out onto the ground.

**"When did-"** Naruto stopped then remembered his nightly activities with Gaara. Then he himself couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. But then it couldn't be that cabin, maybe it was a different cabin.

**"It's okay Lee if you want me too, I can come help you clean-"** Lee cut off Tenten.

**"NO! That area, that cabin is no longer of any use to me! I will destroy it!"** Lee got up and was about too take off to the cabin.

**"Wait! Lee it can't be that bad to have to go tear it down, maybe we can...fix it?"** Sakura suggested.

**"Maybe YOU can but I do not want it, follow me and I will show you, and you maybe you will have second thoughts!"** Lee took off to the cabin as his herd of friends followed him.

_"Oh dammit what were the odds?" _Naruto thought to himself, they had stopped right at middle of the new 'sparring ground' that he had claimed for Gaara and him.

**"Hey Naruto isn't this the place, that you claimed for your sparring ground for Gaara and you?"** Sakura, Shino and Ino all confirmed.

_"Seriously? What were the damn odds?"_ Naruto thought to himself again.

**"What? You sparred hear with Gaara?"** Lee walked over to Naruto, still kind of in a fritz.

**"W-w-w-well yeah, we only sparred here once our next session is-"** Lee cut off Naruto.

**"Why didn't you tell me? I am coming to your next session, you will help me make great progress in my training."** Naruto felt relieved, as he thought Lee might accuse him of what happened to his cabin.

As Lee led them to the cabin knew exactly where they were going, and Sakura's questioning him wasn't helping him with the tension at all.

**"Did you know about Lee's cabin?"** Sakura asked calmly.

**"No, but if I did whatever happened to it probably could've been avoided…"** And technically, Naruto wasn't exactly lying, he didn't know about 'Lee's cabin' he knew of 'a cabin'.

**"Did Gaara know about it?"** Ino asked.

"Probably not! If I didn't know about it, what makes you think he knew about it!" Naruto was getting annoyed.

**"Well this did happen after you and Gaara stayed here for 'sparring practice'…" **Kakashi added.

**"Sakura also told me that you were under a little stress over something that happened between you two…"** As Kakashi said this he pointed playfully at the cabin as Sakura, Ino, and Shino stood behind him with a suspicious look on their faces looking at Naruto.

**"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**"Man Naruto, first Sasuke, Kakashi Sensei now Gaara…who's next?"** Tenten said sarcastically as she stood with a hand on her hip and the other pointing outward, as Naruto growled at her inches away from her face.

**"No one is next cause whatever you're assuming isn't true!"** Naruto objected.

**"We were all there Naruto, we saw you with Kakashi Sensei, after defeating Hiruko…"** Ino commented as Naruto and Kakashi stood with their heads down. Naruto was about to yell again but was interrupted by Lee.

**"Here, here it is go inside it is the second door on the right! I cannot bear to see it again…"** Lee got on his knees once more and covered his face with his hand and pointed into the cabin with the other.

The ninja ventured into the cabin, everyone stopped in front of the room with jaws dropped. The room reeked of sex and sweat, and was the bed, sheets and some of the walls near the bed area, were covered with bits of assumed to be cum.

**"I told you, I can no longer use this cabin for after training meditation!"** Lee yelled from outside.

And Kiba,like an idiot, was trying to hold it in but he couldn't anymore…The boy burst out with laughter.

**"OH MAN! Oh Lee, buddy talk about white wash!"** Kiba was holding his arms over his stomach laughing and crying, and uncontrollably, Shikamaru and Tenten joined him. As for Kakashi, Sakura, Shino and Ino, they were too busy giving Naruto a very suspicious look along with a devilish grin.

**"Naruto and Gaara sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"** Tenten laughed out.

**"What!? Naruto this was the acts of you and the Kazekage!?"** Lee screamed out.

**"Of course not you idiot! Why on Earth would I do something like that, especially with Gaara, with another guy, and how do we know this wasn't the work of you and Guy huh?"** Naruto said and everyone stopped laughing and looked over at Lee.

Everyone was now peeping from behind Naruto with creepy, perverted, funny looks on their faces, as Naruto stood sideways with his arms crossed and a 'you know it's true' look on his face. Neji and Shino were holding their heads down beside Naruto.

**"You and Guy could have been here, bathing in your precious abilities, of you 'precious gift of youth'!"** Naruto mimicked Guy, acusing Lee of happened to the room as everyone started to tease Lee instead of him.

_"Finally."_ Naruto thought.

**"Okay, okay, now seriously, we should clean this up, and Lee if you were still gonna tear it down, don't, I can turn this into a greenhouse or something…"** Ino inspected the rest of the cabin.

**"No way! If Lee's not gonna tear the cabin down, you are definetly not using it as a damn greenhouse! There's better things that can be done with it…." **Sakura and Ino continued to argue as they all pitched in where they could helping clean up the room, and others decided to go ahead and just clean the whole cabin, Naruto was still scrubbing the walls with Kiba.

When the ninja finished cleaning up the mess they headed back to the village, started on their missions for the day or went home. Naruto went for ramen with Sakura and Kakashi, as was expected too, then ventured over to their old sparring place.

Naruto lay in the grass thinking about nothing but Gaara, that night, there 'sparring session' and the ones to come. Naruto let out a sigh and closed his eyes and-

**"OW!"** Naruto yelled as a rock hit him in the face.

**"WTF! Where the hell did that come from!"** Naruto sat up holding his nose and saw the old man in the distance shaking his fist and running.

**"GLOBAL WARMING YOU SUMBITCH!"** The man yelled as he took off.

**"YOU ASSHOLE!"** Naruto chased after the old man cursing at him and throwing anything at him that he could throw, and there argument continued all the way back to the village…

IO.o**END**


End file.
